comicbookfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Ace
Miracle Ace, formerly known as The Amazing Miracle Ace, nicknamed (The) Blue Daredevil, and often referred to as just Ace, is a character and one of several main protagonists in the comic book series Demi-Gods. Born Jonathan Hallendale, he was a high-profile stage magician and actor before becoming a superhero. With a peculiar personality and an unusual array of powers, Ace is an extraordinary psychic, although he only utilizes his skills to insure the safety of not only the Demi-Gods, but all of life on Earth. Traits and particulars As a single child, he often noted he had no older sibling to look up to. At the age of eight, he was able to quickly scan the thoughts of others, and vaguely perceive upcoming events (his and others, relating to him) before they happened. Was always "an ace" in school (straight A pupil, wins every spelling bee and mathlete contest he participates in, etc.). Although he never personally revealed his talents to anyone during his school years, his unprecedented athleticism was outstanding enough in P.E. classes to get the attention of other competitive schools. Turning down various track and field opportunities, upon discovery of his other strange super-powers, Ace studied for and championed a profession in magic tricks and video for roughly a decade. One could say he suffered some form of discrimination for being different; it didn't stop him from getting some colleagues, or a girlfriend (but due to a culmination of what he has psychically perceived over the years, Ace lacks any sense of humour and is facially emotionless; quite capable of turning against mankind for all the malice he has detected). Character history Prior to working stage magic, doing insane stuntman tricks and the like, and acting, he was raised as in the typical American lifestyle by his two British parents. He was nicknamed Natty in his childhood, Ace is mostly called John (but John Hallendale in video credits) when he is out of costume (like by Katherine Hardeen, his fiancé and former stage asst., whose father George is the great-nephew of Harry Houdini; this makes her the great-grandniece). He has his own television series called The Amazing Ace!, but cancelled further compromises due to joining Demi-Gods at 25 years of age. His fiancé continues the program as the "new" host. The series is no longer his; he demanded an asking price of roughly $140,000 per each show or film he would appear in. This made him a multi-millionaire (his bank account reveals he has $20,000,000). Sources says he's the highest paid stage performer (with Julia Roberts in second, who made $20,000 less than he) among other feats. Along with Roberts, he had become acquainted with other Hollywood stars like Sean Penn, Zelda Williams and Gilbert Gottfried but never worked with them as desired. However, Ace later quit this line of work, coming to the realization that he must use his gifts to help mend the errors of the world; with a big cut in pay, Ace joins Demi-Gods to fulfill a bigger purpose (after getting himself involved in stopping some lawbreakers, who had attended his performances). Powers and abilities Ace has an aura that makes him more than an Olympian-level athelete at the peak of human potential. Ace is also an adaptive empath and telepath who can sense and communicate mentally (including probing the mind of another organism, within sight, in instant fashion), unleash mental confusions on one target at a time, to overwhelm at best. In addition, he has limited prognosticate skills (sees negative things that affect his emotions) and a pathfinding skill which enables him to locate only posthumans. He also has bordering speedster skills and an extending titanium wand with hidden built-in smokescreens. His psychic aura not only prevents immense pressure from effecting him, but also disallows any mental techniques. Lastly, Ace has a telekinetic form of psychometry which allows him to understand how an individual item operates, giving him retrocognitive insight almost immediately, and may manipulate items at will (aided him in surviving death-defying stage tricks). Filmed appearances within Demi-Gods The Amazing Ace! (late 2003 - ongoing, replaced by his asst. and later fiancé, Katherine Hardeen, who goes by Lady Ace) TV Dinner (2004, TV film, uncredited role as an extra) Material Girls (2007, theatrical film, featured Amber Tamblyn and a cameo with Paul Giamatti as himself) Beloved Mr. Junk Food (2008, TV film, featured Tom Selleck) Sin (2010, theatrical film, won an award, it featured Aaron Eckhart, Pamela Anderson, and Phill Lewis) CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011, minor role as a witness for two episodes) The Ophrah Winfrey Show (2011, one episode as himself) Solace in Aruba (2011, indie film) Crooked Management (2012, nominated for an award but was not picked, co-starred with Steven Segal, Tobin Bell, Jessica Alba and George Lopez) Kennedy (2013, theatrical film, part of a large ensemble cast) The Lion King III: Lasting Legacy (2013, theatrical film, voice of the main villain, a fictional cheetah named Dandare) Freakazoid! (2014, theatrical film, lead character in last live-action role) The Stalker (2015?, currently in production, wrote the screenplay) See also *Marvelas *Heat